Kinichi Nibun no Ichi: Xian pu sensei, Ranma12
by Geremias12
Summary: Luego de la invacion a la base Norteamericana en Okinawa, Los seis maestros del ryosampaku se ven obligados a esconderse de la policia, y Mui y kenichi quedan solos en el dojo, sin embargo Ma Kensei pide ayuda a cierta Maestra y su bisnieta
1. Un duelo, una Derrota, un Nuevo Maestro

**Kenichi nibun no ichi**

**Glosario de Simbolos**

*..* pensamiento

/../ susurro

..Están hablando en Chino

Este Fan fic, Se ubica después de la invasión a la base militar Americana en Okinawa, ósea después del Capitulo 408-409 del manga de Kenichi el discípulo mas fuerte de la historia, y al mismo tiempo se ubica en el cap 410 de Ranma ½ ósea al final del manga de Ranma ½

**Cap 1.. Un duelo, una derrota.**

Ya casi era medio dia, y en el dojo Ryosampaku

-ahhhh… parece que volví a dormir mucho tiempo, un joven de pelo negro despertando –ouch.. mirando sus heridas de su reciente batalla contra Koukin, *Ire al baño*el joven se levanta de la cama , observa que la cama de su compañero de cuarto esta vacia..…

-Apachai-san debió volver al dojo para buscar comida… *bueno es una suerte que la clínica de Koetsuji este conectada con el dojo por la puerta trasera, pero como puede moverse mejor que yo con semejantes heridas*.. ¿Acaso no es humano?.. el joven sale de la clínica por la puerta trasera y..

-al parecer hay problemas ahí afuera….. el joven se acerca y… -QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO! el joven observa como la policía esta cerrando el lugar.. cuando…

-SHH.. Kenichi-san.. una joven rubia lo calla desde la ventana.. pero ya es tarde ya lo vieron

-Ah tu, eres uno de los miembros de este dojo?

-no el es,..

-En efecto soy Shirahama Kenichi, el primer discípulo de este dojo..

-no estamos interesados en niños.. es mas importante encontrar a los maestros

-que.. por que, acaso hay problemas?

-Los seis maestros de este dojo están suspendidos, por traspasar propiedad privada, daño y robo de información de suma importancia… en "aquel lugar"(se refiere a la base de yami dentro de la base norteamericana).. en eso Kenichi queda con cara de shock.. recordando cuando la base quedo totalmente destruida..

-si tus sabes el paradero de esos seis o donde se esconden, no dudes en contactar con nosotros por favor.. el policía voltea hacia otro lado.. y Kenichi se acerca la joven rubia (Furinji Miu)

-donde están todos?, pregunta Kenichi todavía con la expresión de shock en su rostro

-Desaparecieron de repente, contesto la joven de pelo rubio… en eso Kenichi voltea a ver.. y -¡! Queda sorprendido al ver a una de sus maestras sobre el tejado..trata de disimular cuando..

-hay algo que quieras decirnos?.. pregunta el agente americano.. pero Kenichi niega con la cabeza.. afortunadamente el agente no vio a la maestra que ya se había ocultado..

-bueno entonces, se puede retirar ya..

-los agentes y la policía se retira del dojo, dejando Kenichi y a Miu… quienes se reúnen con su maestra… Kosaka Shigure, la prodigio de todas las armas..

-Por ahora será mejor si entramos.. en eso la maestra se dispone a entrar al edificio.. mientras va aflojando su ropa..

-Hey no te desnudes!.. Miu regaña a Shigure

Una ves adentro..

-hay un para Kenichi… la maestra de las armas entrega la nota y..

=========== nota ===================================== ============

Las armas están temporalmente confiscadas!..

Las cosas cambiaron repentinamente..

============-=========== ======== 0 ===============================

Kenichi al leer la nota… *esto esa mal*..

-Confiscaciones…. Bien.. yo escondo cosas buenas aquí… la maestra de las armas.. retira una madera a la altura del techo, y extra sus armas.. –de todas formas, por ahora ustedes son los únicos miembros del Ryōzanpaku.. … nosotros somos personas…buscadas..

-Esto es muy raro, pensé que el plan estaba a cargo de la policía… que esta haciendo el inspector Honmaki ahora mismo?

-no se, responde la joven maestra de las armas… -no hemos podido contactar con el

-El ryozanpaku.. es un equipo que pelea por la justicia, En caso que la policía se vuelva tu enemiga…. –de acuerdo por la regla 36 del acto de guerra lo mejor que puedes hacer es.. escapar.. la maestra mientas se coloca su equipo de batalla..

-asi que ya estaba preparados para esto..

-er.. y que son estas incontables cartas… Kenichi despistado..

-es el.. programa de entrenamiento que preparo Akisame mientras no esta..

-gau.. Kenichi con expresión deprimente..

-lamento no poder entrenarte personalmente, Eso fue lo que dijo

-por ahora.. el Ryozanpaku esta disuelto… en eso la maestra de las armas se marcha…

Kenichi y Miu se quedan solos en el dojo.. y si a Kenichi se le ocurrieron algunas fantasías.. pero no duro mucho.. como el noto que Miu se esforzaba por actuar alegre aun cuando estaba triste..

Horas Mas tarde… Una joven china parada en las pertas del dojo Ryosanpaku cargando una mochila de viajera..

-Umm este debe ser el lugar… esta mas viejo de lo que pensé… la joven se abre paso través de las gigantescas y pesadas puertas con un solo dedo.. Bam! El ruido de las puertas al abrirse llaman la atención de Kenichi quien va a ver a su visitante y..

-WAAAAU!.. queda boqui abierto… al observar a la mas mona, y sexy chica que halla visto en su vida….. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta las rodillas, Su rostro era como el de un ángel, su cuerpo era el de una diosa.. y aun su ropa aun que no tan reveladora como el de Ma Renka (hija de Ma Kensei), la hacia lucir endemoniadamente sexy.

-Kenichi límpiate la baba!.. Miu con un tono enojado..

-ejem..venir a desafiar al dojo.. hay alguien que pueda atenderme..

-si pase por aquí por favor… Miu con forzando una sonrisa, invita a pasar a la retadora… *bueno creo que al menos no estaremos en una crisis económica por ahora.. *pensó Miu para si..

"""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""" nota del autor********************** * *************************************************

Para los que no lo recuerden, en dojo Ryōzanpaku, consigue dinero valiéndose de la caza de dojos.. ósea cobran a los retadores para poder desafiar al dojo

-y Bien quien ser mi oponente?

-primero lee las normas del dojo… en eso Miu pasa un fojeto a la retador.. y..

-Lo siento, no leer Japonés.. *ni de coña pago 10.000 yens..(112 dolares aprox)para poder retar al dojo..*pensó la joven china para si..

-Bueno las reglas son simples para retar al dojo debes pagar 10.000 yens .. y…

-Bien pagar el dinero si perder.. y sino ustedes pagan, es buen trato no? Luego de discutir un rato el trato…

*Miu san, no puedes perder* pensó Kenichi mientras se preparaba para observar el combate..

Miu se pone en pose de combate.. mientras la joven de ropas chinas baja su mochila a un costado.. luego se para enfrente de Miu.. pero colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda…

*q.. que es esa posición?... acaso se esta confiando*... –Bien mejor para mi..Miu se dispone a atacar.. lanzando patadas.. la joven china esquiva con ligeros movimientos… Miu al ver que sus patadas no funcionan lanza una lluvia de golpes..pero esta parece no forzarle el esquivar….

-que pasa por que no me atacas!

-mmm, ser muy aburrido si te derroto tan rápido.. es mas por que no atacar entre los dos.. ser mas divertido..

-Las reglas del Ryōzanpaku son de uno contra uno!

-vamos no importar.. ataquen entre los dos.. a joven china tentando a los disipulos..

-ya te dije las reglas.. son..

-estar segura, si pierdes pagaras 10000 yens.. en eso

-Kenichi! Ya lo oíste, ve a ayudar.. Miu al recordar que no había nadie que traiga dinero a la casa..

-Lo siento Miu, pero sabes que no puedo pegar a una chica…en eso.. la joven china pone cara furiosa. Y.. PLAS.. PLAS.. PLAS.. PLAS.. PLAS…. Despierta… nunca digas eso enfrente de una guerrera!.. la joven china abofeteando a Kenichi..

-Lof fiento fero no fuedof…(lo siento pero no puedo) Kenichi responde con los cachetes hinchados..

-AAAAH! Eres un idiota… bueno… si no pueder pegarme.. al menos intentar tocarme…si hacerlo entonces yo pierdo…. En eso Kenichi se levanta.. con una expresión de pervertido y moviendo sus manos en forma extraña…

La joven china lo mira raro y… *no me gusta lo que esta pensando..*

Kenichi se lanza, intentando tocar a la joven china.. mientras que Miu intenta distraerla…Pero es inútil.. esta es capas de esquivar todos los taques.. no solo eso.. si no que..

-que estas haciendo?

-Yo? leer mi manga favorito..(Fushigi yugi)

-te estas burlando? *espera no que no leía japonés?* .. Miu lanza una patada a la car, pero joven china se siente y lo evita sin dejar e leer, mientras Kenichi salta por detrás intentando atraparla, pero es inútil, la joven da un salto hacia atrás, se impulsa usando la cabeza de Kenichi, logo usa el techo para darse un ultimo impulso, luego golpea a Kenichi en varias partes de su cuerpo.. Miu intenta defenderlo, pero la joven china es mas rápida… y logra alcanzar a Miu en ciertos puntos dejándola paralizada al igual que a Kenichi, y los remata con una patada…

-no.. no puede ser… Miu mientras esta en el aire.. *tendremos que pagar..*

-nos derroto a los dos.. Kenichi mientras cae de cara al suelo.. -Se acabo.. bueno mi impresión sobre el combate fue que…. Son unos inútiles… eso hiso que Kenichi y Miu se deprimieran…. –No, estoy jugando.. creo que la Chica pudo haberme golpeado si hubiera ido enserio desde el principio.. y el niño este.. no tiene ni la mas mina oportunidad con esa actitud de no puedo pegarle a una chica. Son tal y como dijo el Ma Kensei…

-Bien Miu, tendremos que trabajar mas tu velocidad.. tus movimientos son buenos, y ligeros como una pluma pero siguen siendo muy lentos.. y Kenichi.. tendrás que cambiar esa actitud de no les pego a las chicas.. realmente nos lastima a las artista marciales cuando un hombre actúa de esa forma… si me vuelves a dar esa escusa serás castigado severamente

Miu y Kenichi se quedan mirando a la joven de forma rara.. y con expresión de Muy confundidos..

-He perdón.. pero que acabas de decir algo sobre entrenar..

-ops, lo siento olvide presentarme… Mi nombre es Xian pu.. pero me dicen Shampoo.. encantada de conocerlos.. y desde hoy.. y hasta que se resuelva el problema de sus maestros.. yo seré su nueva Maestra…

-QUEEEE!

-No me hagan repetirlo..

-acaba de mejora su forma de hablar? Kenichi pregunta a Miu..

-eso parece…

-Que están murmurando..

-eh.. nada..

-er podrías explicarte mejor… unos minutos mas tarde.. bebiendo una taza de te..

-Como ya les dije.. Mi nombre es Xian pu, de la aldea de nyuchetsu.. en china… el Maestro Ma Kensei fue discípulo de mi bisabuela.. y lo que paso fue que…

Flash Back

Distrito de Nerima.. en un restaurante de comida china.. (nota están hablando en chino)

-Cuanto tiempo, Kolon-sensei

-Oh, pero si es el pequeño Ma kensei… que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, veras necesito que me hagas un favor… el maestro Ma, cuenta la situación a Kolon, su antigua maestra..

-Ya veo… -Xian pu! Ven aquí un momento!..

-Si bisabuela, que ocurre? (Shampu habla de forma normal ya que esta hablando en chino y no en japonés..) –KYAAA! El maestro Ma acaricia a Shampu… y BAAMB!.. Se estrella en la pared por la fuerte patada que le dio Shampu..

-cof. Cof.. AY… eso dolió… se nota que es tu nieta… *ni siquiera Miu me a podido dar una patada asi* pensó el maestro mientras se levantaba..

-Bueno creo que ya no harán falta demostraciones… Xian pu ira a cuidar de tus discípulos y a que los ayude en su entrenamiento.

-Se lo agradezco mucho maestra… dígame en que nivel se encuentra su discípula.. digo su nieta.. esa patada fue bastante fuerte.. pero creo que se contuvo..

-Bueno.. hace un año seguía en nivel experto, pero mi ultima evaluación es que ya llego a nivel maestro..

-Que! Veo que tienes a una muy talentosa nieta…

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto.. en este barrio hay por lo menos otros 3 maestros de su edad! Y 4 o 5 expertos..

-debes estar bromeando?..

-aun que me gusta bromear… esta vez no lo hago.. EL prometido de mi nieta es aun mas talentoso.. inclusive creo que hasta podría derrotarte… aun que todavía le falta madurar y dejar de lado su orgullo y exceso de confianza.. y los otros dos son demasiado inmaduros y temperamentales.. serian presa fácil para alguien como tu.

-bien creo que puedo dejar a Kenichi en tus manos…

-no te preocupes.. les echare un ojo por si necesitan ayuda.. al oír esto el Maestro de todas las artes chinas.. Ma Kensei se retira..

-er, bisabuela, podrías dejar de decir que ese Baka es mi prometido..

-que dices Shampu la ley es la ley.. sabes que serás ejecutada si no cumples, además no entiendo por que ya no lo quieres..

Fin de Flash back..

-Espera, acabas de decir que eres nieta de Kolon(cologne), la legendaria Amazona China, con razón no pudimos vencerte..

-y quien es ella? Pregunta Kenichi ignorante al tema..

-Según mi abuelo.. ella es la mas antigua y poderosa maestra con vida, se la conoce por que sus alumnos llegan a nivel Maestro a Temprana edad.. digamos que entre los 20 y 22 años..

-espera, quieres decir que es mas fuerte que el anciano?

-Posiblemente.. respondió Miu

-por el anciano se refieren a Funrinji Hayato?

-el mismo

-mm, una vez le hice esa pregunta a mi bisabuela.. ella solo dijo, que en ese combate uno de los dos perdería la vida..

-Con solo verte puedo decir que estas en categoría experto.. Miu dando su análisis..

-en realidad no, ya soy Nivel Maestro, Durante la pelea me contuve al máximo.. digamos que solo use el 15% de mi verdadera fuerza.. sin embargo yo diría que tu usaste solo el 75% de tu capacidad no es así..

-de verdad te diste cuenta..

-Claro.. ya te dije si hubieras ido al 100% me hubieses cogido desprevenida y me abrías golpeado al menos una vez….. er que le pasa a tu novio?.. Shampu señalando a Kenichi deprimido en una esquina… *yo que veía a Miu-san inalcanzable…. Y aparece alguien que esta tan por encima de ella*

-e.. el no es mi novio.. Miu negando agitada..

En eso Kenichi llora… silencioso

-en serio.. pues no me lo parece.. Shampu tentando…

-Ya te dije, es mas bien como un hermano.. o como un perro si si.. una mascota.. eso es..

Kenichi.. llora lagrimas de sangre, *siento pena por el* pensó Shampu.. –ya que no sientes nada por el, me lo puedo quedar? Shampu con una sonrisa picara..

-parase que eres muy popular eh Kenichi-san.. Miu algo celosa

-eh?.. creo que escuche un ruido.. Kenichi haciéndose el tonto..

-er.. Shampu-san, no crees que Kenichi es un poco joven para ti?

-pero que dices? Cuantos años creer tener yo?

-pues como estas en nivel maestro.. diría que 19 o 20…. Aun que aparentas tener 15 o 16

-solo tener 16.. tener 17 en agosto

-QUEEE!... eso puso mas deprimido a Kenichi.. ella era menor que ellos y era mucho mas fuerte… Miu también se sintió algo deprimida.. pero ala vez alegre.. por encontrar al alguien de su edad que tuviera tan alto nivel…

-y No ser la única…haber tres sujetos mas que tener nuestra edad y ser Maestros…

-Tres.. mas.. Kenichi que no podía procesarlo bien..

-Están..

Musse.. es rápido, es fuerte, y es Idiota.. asique comparado con migo es débil.. se lo conoce como el "CASI CIEGO MAESTRO DE LAS ARMAS OCULTAS"… aun que sus armas son de mala calidad… y seria mas fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Ryoga.. es Fuerte, resiste que le peguen con rocas de 50 toneladas, levanta el 5 veces ese peso y golpea como un camión.. pero es despistado, idiota, muy temperamental, fácil de engañar, además es muy lento así que creo que podría vencerlo,

Y el tercero...Shampu hace una pausa.. -bien.. coméntenme un poco de sus maestros… Shampu cambia de tema..

-espera que pasa con el tercero?...

-realmente no quiero hablar de el… . la mirada de Shampu se vuelve vaga y vacía… trasmitiendo una tristeza y un profundo dolor..

-Lo.. lo siente.. Miu se disculpa.. al notar la expresión de Shampu..

-Bueno no importa….. bien cuéntenme sobre sus maestros… El resto del día Kenichi se paso hablando de sus maestros,

Al dia siguiente..

En el dojo..

-Que pasa Kenichi por que no me atacas con todas tus fuerzas..

-como dije, no puedo golpear a una chica. Kenichi dando la misma escusa..

-bien.. supuse que dirías eso, SWASH!, Shampu vacía una botella de agua sobre Kenichi..*Hora del castigo*pensó Shampu

-Kenichi-san.. Miu preocupada

-Por que hiciste eso!.. Kenichi algo molesto.. –eh?.. que le paso a mi voz?..en eso Miu se queda mirando a Kenichi en shock.. –eh Miu-san que.. por que me miras así?..

-Kenichi…san… es…una..chica..

-Pero que estas… BOING.. –eh.. Kenichi siente algo suave en su pecho.. mira hacia abajor.. luego en estado de shock cae sobre sus rodillas.. coloca sus manos entre sus piernas y… -NO ESTAAAAAAAA!.. BAMB! Se cae desmallado..

**Fin del Cap. 1**

Bueno esta es mi Nueva historia, espero les halla gustado el primer cap…

**Alcaraciones..**

Bueno Con respecto a la fuerza de los personajes.. después de analizarlo, y consultarlo en varios foros…. Ranma al inicio del Manga ya estaba en nivel maestro.. o al mentos en categoría experto… después de entrenar con la bisabuela de Shampu automáticamente sube a nivel maestro.. bueno dar 300 golpes en un segundo no lo haría cualquier experto ni discípulo o levantar 100 toneladas.. así que creo que no hay nada que discutir.. además si leyeron el Manga sabrán que Ranma supera los 300 golpes x segundos, además de que consigue un estilo "Umisen-ken(mar de mil golpes)" el cual le permita, moverse tan rápido y sigilosamente que se pierde al ojo humano, entre otras cosas..

Shampu siempre fue la mas fuerte de las prometidas de Ranma, creo que la que estaba mas cerca de ella era Ukyo…. Desde el inicio Shampu demostró una velocidad sobrehumana, tanto que una persona normal no la puede ver.. rompe paredes fácilmente,, levanta cosas pesadas fácilmente, es capas de saltar al menos 20 a 30 metros de altura.. y si también esta nivel maestro.. además tomo a Shampu del final del manga….. Akane ya sea del inicio o del final…NO SUPERA AL NIVEL EXPERTO.. de hecho creo que apenas esta en nivel discípulo… a pesar de su fuerza bruta.. Nunca pudo ganar a Shampu.. y esta no se esforzaba demasiado


	2. Nuevo entrenamiento

**Cap2. Nuevo entrenamiento…**

Nota,para entender la historia, deben haber leído el Manga de Ranma ½ hasta el final, y Kenichi el disipulo mas fuerte de la historia, por lo menos hasta el cap 415..

**Glosario**.

**Cuando el texto aparece entre**

*** no es un dialogo, sino un pensamiento ***

En el dojo..

-Que pasa Kenichi por que no me atacas con todas tus fuerzas..

-como dije, no puedo golpear a una chica. Kenichi dando la misma escusa..

-bien.. supuse que dirías eso, SWASH!, Shanpu vacía una botella de agua sobre Kenichi..*Hora del castigo*pensó Shanpu

-Kenichi-san.. Miu preocupada

-Por que hiciste eso!.. Kenichi algo molesto.. –eh?.. que le paso a mi voz?..en eso Miu se queda mirando a Kenichi en shock.. –eh Miu-san que.. por que me miras así?..

-Kenichi…san… es…una..chica..

-Pero que estas… BOING.. –eh.. Kenichi siente algo suave en su pecho.. mira hacia abajor.. luego en estado de shock, al ver dos grandes, suaves y bien formados senos, cae sobre sus rodillas.. coloca sus manos entre sus piernas y… -NO ESTAAAAAAAA!.. BAMB! Se cae desmallado..

10 minutos mas tarde.. Kenichi.. sigue desmallado.

-Shanpu-san!.. vuelve Kenichi a la normalidad!, Miu exige algo molesta

-no, Shanpu niega en tono sereno

-Pero!..

-No te preocupes, no es permanente… volverá a la normalidad, cuando tome un baño de agua caliente..

-Que?.

-Maldición de Jusenkyo, funcionar asi, agua fría chica, agua caliente hombre… en eso Miu se quedo mirándola fijamente.. o.o *otra vez cambio su forma de hablar.. aAAH tonta no es por eso por lo que debería preocuparme!*

-pero, no será así siempre verdad?

-pues, No lo se..

-QUEEEE!

-Tranquila, es mejor así, el como hombre, no es capaz de atacar a las mujeres, por lo tanto, si lo convertimos en mujer, no tendrá ese problema, además, si no le hacemos cambiar esa actitud de no pelear con chicas, aparecer una que será capaz de matarlo..

-eso ya lo sabia, pero porque tienes que ir tan lejos…

-tambien es parte del entrenamiento, ya veras a que me refiero..

5 minutos ams tarde

-uhh!, Miu-san? Buenos días, ahhh..(bosteza) tu ve un sueño raro, soñé que me había convertido en…una—chi..ca, (observando su cuerpo y.) -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO FUE UN SUEÑO!,

Shanpu -Miu-san, podrías dejarnos a Kenichi y a mi solos por unos momentos..

Miu -pero, por que?.

Shanpu -yo explicar a Kenichi algunas cosas.

5 minutos mas tarde..

Kenichi -déjame ver si entendí, el agua que usaste para mojarme, es del Nyannichuan(estanque de la doncella ahogada), y por eso me converti en mujer, y para volver a ser hombre tengo que mojarme con agua caliente.. y cada vez me moje con agua fría o caliente cambiare de sexo?

Shanpu -exacto!

Kenichi -POR QUEEEEE!.. eres mas cruel que todos mis Maestros juntos! T-T Kenichi, llorando

Shanpu -no preocuparte, haber una cura

Kenichi -enserio?

Shanpu -si pero debes ir a china a por ella, y debes ir nadando, es parte de tu entrenamiento

Kenichi -QUEEE! Eso es imposible.. además no puedo dejar la escuela..

Shanpu -bueno, conozco otra cura, pero lo sabrás solo si comienzas a entrenar en serio, ahora eres una chica, ya no hay razón para que te contengas... en ese momento Shanpu dio un discurso para hacer entender a Kenichi, el propósito de convertirlo en mujer las ventajas *¬*, etc … -querer preguntar algo?

Kenichi -si, por que cambias constantemente tu forma de hablar?.

-Shanpu, esforzarse en hablar bien japonés, no querer parecer estúpida frente a sus discípulos… La expresión avergonzada de Shanpu, y su forma de explicarlo, casi hacen que a Kenichi se le derrita el corazón.. .. *que mona!*, pensó cuando…

Kenichi -No tienes que esforzarte tanto, jamás pensaríamos que te ves tonta por hablar así, además, te ves mas linda cuando hablas de esa forma… *que acabo de decir?*

Shanpu se quedo viendo a Kenichi fijamente, y este a ella, ambos se sonrojan y se observaron, durante unos minutos.. mientras se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro…. Shanpu cierra sus ojos, Kenichi igual… cuando… BUUUUM!.. la puerta se abrió abruptamente,

-Kenichi-san, veo que estas disfrutando de tu charla.. yo me iré adelantando… Miu con una represión robótica… sale corriendo..

–Miu-san.. espera! Kenichi sale corriendo tras esta..

-aaachoo!.. Shanpu estornuda.. –perdón.. que estar diciendo.. eh?.. Kenichi?

Minutos mas tarde, en el Instituto kyouryu,

-Asi que ya puedes venir a la escuela, Kenichi?, Un joven cara de alíen recostado en su silla (Nijima)

-Exagero, pero debo poder mover mi cuerpo lo antes posible. Kenichi estirando sus músculos..

-asi, que.. tus maestros si desaparecieron?, pregunta Takeda no muy sorprendido.

-Si!, ni siquiera a mi me han dicho su paradero

-pero no se su pone que la policía estaba involucrada en la invasión a la base de Yami en Okinawa

-Je, Bueno, estoy muy seguro de que un adicionado de inteligencia como tu no puede ver lo que pasa en verdad, interrumpe Nijima intentando hacerse el interesante..

-¿Quieres decir que tu si? Eh? Nijima!

-no es obvio? Para mi eso significa una sola cosa…. ES MOMENTO PARA QUE LA ALIANZA SHIMPAKU BRIELLEEE!.. Los ojos de Nijima arden de la emoción…

-eh?

-Si tus maestros están siendo perseguidos, eso quiere decir que la facción anti-Yami en el gobierno fue derrotada por la facción Yami, tengo una copia de los datos que extrajimos de la base de Yami de Okinawa, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar al inspector y dársela, de esa forma regresaremos unos cuantos Favores al Ryosampaku

-entonces nos reunimos mañana?

-no, primero reuniré algo de información, eso dará tiempo a los miembros de Shinpaku para reunirse, nos veremos en tres días…

Ya devuelta en el dojo Ryosampaku…

Kenichi y Miu conversan en secreto..

-así que, debemos prepararnos para el golpe de Shimpaku, en tres días nos reuniremos para tratar de resolver el problema de nuestros maestros..

-Si, pero crees que deberíamos decirle Shanpu-sensei?

-Su trabajo era alejarnos de los problemas mientras los demás no están, asi que no creo que sea buena idea…

-KENICHI! Ven ya es hora del entrenamiento especial! Shanpu quien a preparados u programa de entrenamiento..

-Ya voy! Kenichi y Miu se reunieron con Shanpu en el patio..

-para que es la fogata? Pregunto el joven discípulo

-tu sacar castañas del fuego, tener que hacerlo sin quemarte usando solo las manos

-imposible..no creo que…Kenichi cerro la boca abruptamente, al recordar las lasañas de sus maestros… -bien muéstrame como.. Shanpu procedió, Kenichi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear, cuando la joven china ya tenia todas las castañas en sus manos

-ser fácil verdad? Solo tienes que mover tus manos tan rápido como puedas… fue entonces que el joven discipulillo intorsión embargo… -ACK!..Kenichi dio un fuerte chillido, su vista sed puso borrosa.. –diablos, todavía no puedo moverme con facilidad..

-Kenichi, será mejor que sigas descansando.. Miu algo preocupada..

-Valla..vala.. que chico tan débil, Shanpu burlándose….

-no diga eso sensei! Miu regaño a Shanpu, quien no presto mucha atención.. se acerco a Kenichi, y comenzó a desvestirlo..

-se..sensei que hace! Miu se ruboriza, mientras Kenichi se queda quieto e impotente.. Shanpu observa las heridas de su joven discípulo,

-estas heridas no sanaran hasta dentro de 4 o 5 días mas, jo!, Kenichi ser un dicipulo muy problemático.. fue entonces que de su manga saco un pequeño frasco, dentro habían varias capsulas, tomo una y se la dio a Kenichi…

-para que esto?. Pregunto el joven discípulo algo intrigado..

-ser medicina secreta de Juchesyko(aldea de las amazonas chinas), aun si tienes 20 perforaciones en el cuerpo, aun en órganos vitales, una capsula detiene la hemorragia instantáneamente, y sanarte completamente en 8 horas

-espera ni siquiera las medicinas del maestro Ma curan tan rápido, (de hecho las medicinas de Ma, pueden curar en 24 horas, mientras las heridas no sean tan graves)

-tu solo tómatelo y ve a dormir… exigió Shanpu a Kenichi quien si protestar obedeció, mientras se dirigía a Miu.. y –Bien entonces, por que no lo intentas?

-yo, e.. esta bien, Miu fue a probar suerte, ella era considerada una genio, con mucha habilidad, sin embargo, fallo sus primeros seis intentos, en el séptimo.. Al fin!... logro sacar todas las castañas del fuego, sin quemarse

-Bien, creo que con esto ya completaste la primera fase, dijo Shanpu con un tono de satisfacción.. ahora empezar la parte divertida… Shanpu sonrió siniestramente…

-are? Dijiste algo?

-no, nada importante, contesto Shanpu con una picara sonrisa *creo que mejor espero a que Kenichi también lo logre*pensó para si la joven amazona..

AL día siguiente,

-Ahh!que bien dormí, Kenichi bosteza y extiende sus brazos, eh?, el joven discípulo nota que no le duelen las heridas, luego se revisa.. EH!, estoy..estoy curado!, es medicina si que trabaja…

-Es sorprendente que funcionara, agrego Miu quien había ido a despertar a Kenichi..

-Hey!, tortolitos, daos prisa y venid a entrenar!... Shanpu llamo a los discípulos utilizando una frase que había escuchado en un anime que vio durante la noche..

-creo que ya podre sacar las castañas del fuego sin problemas… Fue entonces que el discípulo fue y.. –AAAAK ME QUEMO!

Después del intento n°30, decidieron tomar un descanso, salieron a hacer algunas compras, Shanpu acompaño esta vez a Miu y a Kenichi… pero antes de salir, les exigió que no dijeran que ella era Sensei, ella además soltó su cabello paraqué no la reconocieran los que la conocen … y en el Camino…

-Jo! Kenichi!, que hacen?, un joven de cabellera plateada y piel oscura se acerco.. acompañado de otro que tenia el pelo teñido de rubio-castaño que parecías fuerte por su gran tamaño, y por ultimo otro con el pelo plateado, vistiendo una ropa bastante rara y un sombrero algo ridículo

-Takeda, Ukita, Siegried!, que coincidencia, están en alguna misión o algo? Pregunto Kenichi quien fue ignorado completamente..

-Pero que tenemos aquí?..dime Kenichi quien es tu nueva amiga? Takeda señalando a Shanpu, quien en una expresión tímida se puso detrás de Kenichi y se aferro a su brazo apoyándolo por sus pechos provocando que Kenichi casi tuviera una hemorragia nasal

-Shanpu-san!, Miu reprendió celosa…

-Hey no seas tímida, no somos tipos malos, comento Ukita con una sonrisa..

-Yo.. yo.. soy Xian pu.. soy la prometida de Kenichi-sama!

-QUEE! Gritaron todos al unisonó,(Takeda, sigried, Ukita)

-QUE.. de..de que estas hablando?

-Vamos, Kenichi, no seas tímido, diles a todos…Shanpu hace una seña a Miu para que le siga la corriente.. y esta al entender que todo es una broma no dice nada…

-KENICHI.. TU QUE YA TIENES A MIU Y TODABIA PERSIGUES OTRAS CHICAS! Takeda y Ukita Arden de furia y celos…

-No..no , ES MENTIRA!, vamos diles Miu-san, pero ..

-HU!.. Miu volteo la cabeza con expresión molesta..*esto va a ser divertido* pensó la joven Furinji…

-Ukita, Takeda, les aseguro que es mentira!

-pero..kenichi-sa..ma, si a noche me dijiste que me amabas… incluso en la misma cama, Shanpu soltó unas lagrimas.. Ukita y Takeda Abrieron sus ojos como platos, y…

-KENICHI AHORA SI NO TE SALVAS!

-ES MENTIRAAAAaaaa!,Kenichi sale huyendo

-Jajajajaja.! Shanpu y Miu se ríen de la escena…

-eso fue Cruel! Dijo Kenichi llorando..

-Pero vamos hombre!, no te pongas así por una pequeña broma! Ukita alentando Kenichi

-Quien hubiera pensado que tenias una prima tan mona como Shanpu! Agrego Takeda mientras intentaba pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Shanpu, quien le dio un pellizco fuerte para que desistiera

Mas tarde continuaron el entrenamiento. Fue algo duro para Kenichi, sin embargo después de su intento n° 69… -AAAAK ME QUEMO!.. seguía intentándolo, ya en la noche.. finalmente… -AAAAK ME QUEMO!...decidieron dejarlo por ese dia…

Mientras, en Nerima en un el dojo Tendo

-Papa! Que estas haciendo?.. suéltame!.. Soun y Genma decidieron que debían apresurar las cosas entre Ranma y Akane, Obligaron a Ranma a tomar un Afrodisiaco, y lo encerraron en un cuarto..

-Papa! Ya veras cuando salga! Ranma preparándose para destruir la pared cuando.. se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, a tras de el Akane atada y amordazada, y vestida solo con un camisón semitransparente.. TUM..TUM!.. el corazón de Ranma se acelera despertando su masculinidad, efecto del afrodisiaco…se acerca lentamente hacia Akane..quien observa como un bulto se va formando en el pantalón de Ranma.. intenta de gritar..pero es inútil con su boca tapada.. Ranma acerca lentamente su mano hacia el pecho de Akane.. quien hace todo lo posible por soltarse… desesperada..tira con rodas sus fuerzas para romper sus ataduras..sin embargo…

-Por que te pones así, no es como si…Ranma libera la boca de Akane .. y..

-RANMA!PERVERTIDO! que tratas de hacerme!

-Idiota!como si quisiera hacer algo con una chica plana como tu!

-asi!pero tu amiguito ahí abajo NO PIENSA LO MISMO!.. Akane señalando el bulto en el pantalón de Ranma

-No es mi culpa, tu papa y el mio le pusieron algo raro a mi comida… Ranma desata a Akane… quien aun nerviosa…. Y bastante furiosa…

-NO MIENTAS, ERES UN PERVERTIDO Y LO SABES!

-AUN SI LO FUERA NUNCA HARIA NADA CON UNA MARIMACHO VIOLENTA COMO TU! Hasta Kuno en tanga se vería mas sexy que tu!

-AH si?... entonces por que no vas y lo haces con el!BAAAAM!

-ESTÚPidaa marimachoooooo… Ranma quien vuela por los aires cortesía de aerolíneas Akane*maldita sea, esta vez si que me mando a volar lejos*pensó el joven de la trenza… quien se estrello sobre un tejado desconocido, el techo se rompió y volvió a caer…

En el dojo Ryosampaku, Miu se levanto, al escuchar un fuerte Ruido proveniente del dojo.. observo como fragmentos del tejas estaban esparcidas por el piso, siguió avanzando cuando pudo divisar a alguien entre los escombros.. cof..cof..esa persona tosió un poco, luego se levanto y se sacudió el polvo

*un ladrón?* pensó la joven Furinji Miu, mientras se lanzo al ataque, el invasor esquivo sus ataques fácilmente… *tal vez no sea un ladrón corriente*pensó Miu, cuando decidió atacar con todo, pero fue inútil, el invasor la sujeto de ambas manos, y acorralo contra el suelo, y ella quedo totalmente inmovilizada.. amos quedaron cara a cara, Miu observo al invasor, un joven de no mas de 17 años,…

-no hagas ruido, le susurro el invasor…fue entonces que sintió algo duro en su entre pierna…y… KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Su fuerte grito alerto a Kenichi y Shanpu quienes bajaron Rápidamente.. observaron la figura que estaba sobre Miu, Shanpu ataco al invasor…mientras Kenichi ayudo a Miu a Levantarse,

-Tu maldito pervertido.. Tu ser castigado! Grito Shanpu..

-que? esa voz? Pensó el invasor.. quien apenas esquivando los ataques… -espera! Eres Shanpu verdad?... la joven amazona reconoció la voz, y detuvo su ataque…

-Ranma?

-si… BAAAMB! Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una roca de 3 toneladas dejo al joven de la trenza fuera de Combate… pero no por mucho tiempo.. –por que hiciste eso! Ranma grito enojado mientras se levantaba..

-Tu cerdo pervertido muerte de una vez!BAMAAB.. Miu lanzo otra roca sobre Ranma, esta mas pequeña y ligera que la que arrojo Shanpu

-podrían parar de una vez! Ranma se levanto nuevamente..

-por que trataste de Violar a Miu! Shanpu reclamo una respuesta!

-No estaba tratando de Hacer nada! Todo fue un malentendido…

-entonces que es ese bulto en tu pantalón! Pregunto Shanpu con ira…

-Todo es un mal entendido… Ranma explico la situación..y..

-disculpa por decirte cerdo pervertido! Dijo Miu apenada…

-bien, discúlpame tu por destruir tu techo.. Ranma

-Nada de eso, tu pagar lo daños exigió Shanpu…

-que!... bueno supongo que no hay remedio… volveré mañana..

-ya ser tarde, por que no quedarte esta noche, insistió Shanpu..

-espera, no es peligroso que se quede estando bajo los efectos del afrodisiaco? Reclamo Kenichi

-No hay problema, si Ranma se acerca… solo tienen que hacer esto.. SWAHSS, Shanpu derramo agua fría sobre Ranma, quien se convirtió en una hermosa pelirroja..

-por que hiciste eso! Reclamo Ranma, quien sin darse cuenta empezó a frotarse los pechos… Kya..dio un suave gemido de excitación.. cuando!se dio cuenta… que todos lo miraban bastante mal, a excepción de Kenichi quien tuvo una hemorragia nasal y se desmayo…

-Ranma pervertido!.. dijeron al unisonó Miu y Shanpu..

-no puedo evitarlo!, es mas difícil contenerse en esta forma!fue entonces cuando Shanpu lo volvió a su forma original derramando sobre el agua caliente..

-así esta mejor, Shanpu derramo agua fría sobre Kenichi para despertarlo, Ranma se dio cuenta del cambio de Kenichi en mujer… *así que por eso no se sorprendieron al verme convertir en mujer..* pensó el joven de la trenza, quien decidió quedarse a dormir esa noche,…

Kenichi fue a su habitación, Miu igual, Shanpu llevo a Ranma hasta su habitación, *de seguro intentara abrazarme y aprovechar la situación*pensó Ranma, sin embargo…

-Si intentas hacer le algo a Miu, me asegurare de que seas la madre de tus hijos… después de amenazar a Ranma, la joven china se marcho sin mas…a Ranma le dio escalofríos lo que dijo Shanpu…pero de todos modos, el nunca haría algo tan vergonzoso..

Ranma siente como su cuerpo arde, el afrodisiaco parece estar haciendo mayor efecto, su respiración se agita, *hubiera deseado que Shanpu si se aprovechase de la situación* pensó el joven e la trenza… fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado… al parecer Soun y Genma usaron un afrodisiaco especial, el cual parecía intensificar sus efectos cada vez mas…, una as de luz ilumino parte dela habitación, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado..

Si eres un/a niño/a bueno, menor de 18 años no leas esta parte

El joven de la trenza intento levantarse.. pero sus piernas flagearon y quedo sentado… *espero que lo que pensé no se vuelva cierto… no podría contenerme si…*.. sus dudas se despejaron, era la joven amazona quien había entrado… tenia un camisón trasparente, no llevaba corpiño, sus bragas eran bastante atrevidas

Aun si no eres un/a niño/a bueno/a, pero eres a menor de 18 años, no debes leer esta parte

-sh..Shanpu que… que haces, no hubo respuesta, mas que un beso… Ranma se sintió mas mareado, la lengua de Shanpu danzaba en su boca…el ya no podía contenerse, fue entonces que el también beso a Shanpu, paso sus manos por la espalda de la misma, y la apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su cuello, paso sus manos debajo de la ropa de la joven, sus manos bajaron cada vez mas, Ranma acaricio las nalgas de Shanpu, metió sus manos dentro e sus bragas… pero esta lo detuvo, el siguió besándola, sometiéndola, se puso sobre ella, acaricio los senos de la joven, quien soltó un gemido de placer que fue ahogado por un beso, le dio un beso detrás de la oreja.. –AH!~, Shanpu gimió, el continuo besándola bajando por su cuello, KYA!~, otro gemido escapo de la joven quien respiraba agitadamente, mientras el joven de la trenza seguía acariciando sus senos, besándolos estrujándolos con fuerza, Ranma continuo su conquista, contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de la joven a la que estaba tomando, siguió besándola bajando cada vez mas, hasta llegar hasta cierta parte de su anatomía, le arranco las bragas con los dientes, dejándola así totalmente desnuda, comenzó a frotar ese punto prohibido, provocando que la joven gimiera y se retorciera de placer, moviendo con habilidad su lengua..un mayor gemido escapo dela joven, esta vez se había corrido, por primera vez Ranma había probado el jugo de una mujer, se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez Shanpu tomo el control…

LA joven amazona, desprendió al joven de la trenza de sus prendas, sintió el fuerte cuerpo del joven, quien quedo inmóvil acostado, mientras ella bajaba hasta cierta parte de su anatomía, *es enorme* pensó ella mientras tomo el miembro masculino con sus manos, empezó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, -Ah! Ranma gimió de placer, ella sonrió, luego comenzó a lamerlo, Ah- otro gemido de placer escapo de Ranma, la joven amazona continua, el miembro de Ranma apenas y cabía en su boca, pero ella no se detuvo, su lengua jugaba con el miembro del joven.. –AHH! Un mayor gemido escapo del joven mientras arqueaba su espalda… Ranma se había corrido, pero aun seguía firme, Shanpu beso a Ranma nuevamente, y volvieron a cambiar de lugar, Ranma se coloco sobre ella, contemplándose el uno al otro, bañados en sudor,

-estas segura de esto? Pregunto el joven

Shanpu asintio… Ranma tomo su miembro con sus manos, y Shanpu le ayudo a acomodarlo,

-se gentil…es mi primera vez, comento la joven amazona.. Ranma asintió, y prosiguió, dando un suave empujón penetro a la joven,

-AAAH! ,Shanpu gimió por el dolor..

-estas bien?

-si, continua… Ranma comenzó a moverse suave y lentamente, tardo un poco antes de que Shanpu se acostumbrara, pero finalmente lo hiso, Ranma se movió ligeramente mas rápido… -ah~, suaves gemidos de placer fueron su respuesta, el prosiguió aumentando el ritmo, -AH! Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.. luego se besaron sin detenerse, mientras el ritmo del movimiento aumentaba.. Shanpu apretó a Ranma contra ella con sus piernas… -No aguantare mucho mas.. dijo el joven… -esta bien puedes correrte dentro, respondió ella… y lo abraso fuertemente…. –AAH~ ambos gimieron de placer..y se corrieron al mismo tiempo… respirando agitadamente… Ranma se acostó a lado de Shanpu, esta se recostó sobre su pecho…-te amo, le susurro al oído mientras lo abraso…..ambos cerraron sus ojos.. agotados…

-QUE!... Ranma despierta abruptamente… observo por todas partes.. no había nadie, su ropa seguía en su lugar.. *un sueño*pensó mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre su almohada

Ya amaneció, Kenichi y Miu se preparan para la reunión con la alianza shinpaku.. se supone no avisarían a Shanpu hasta el ultimo momento,

Kenichi -Bien ya tengo todo listo, ya desayunamos, y equipo de combate ya esta puesto…solo falta..

Miu -Kenichi-san, yo también ya estoy lista, vamos a avisarle a la sensei..

-sensei…sensei despierte…Miu golpea la puerta de la habitación per no hay respuesta, entonces decide entrar.. –sensei?.. Miu se acerca, y ve a la joven maestra acostada en su cama abrasando su almohada… -Sensei despierte!... Miu la sacude un poco.. solo para notar que Shanpu no lleva ropa encima… -po..por que esta desnuda?... a no importa… sensei despierte!... Miu insiste pero esta no reacciona…

-Ran.. Ranma…se gentil … es.. mi primera… vez, dijo la joven amazona entre sueños..

-qu..que estara soñando? Miu ruborizada… retrocede un poco..

-no, Ranma mi por ahi noooo… aun que…. No te detengas… la joven amazona sigue soñando mientras babea sobre su almohada….

-Miu-san! Que paso con la sensei? Pregunto el joven discípulo, sin fijarse en la expresión robótica dela joven

-creo que será mejor no molestarla.. Respondió Miu con un tono robótico..

**Fin del cap. 2**

Espero halla sido de su agrado, y que no sean muy duros conmigo, es la primera escena del tipo "Lemon" que escribo.. y no se que tal lo hice..

Ranma y Shanpu lo hicieron o fue un sueño?

Se arrepentirá Akane?

La alianza shinpaku lograra ayudar al dojo Ryosampaku?

la verdad no se si fue demaciado explicito o no la escena de sexo, pero, si es asi, avisen y edito


	3. Alianza shinpaku vs ¿?

**Capitulo 3: Alianza Shimpaku vs ¿?**

Miu y Kenichi decidieron dejar a Shampoo durmiendo, y se marcharon a la reunión de la alianza Shinpaku, aun que Kenichi insistió en avisarle a Shampoo para que los acompañase, Miu no tenia cara para despertar a Shampoo luego de oír lo que Shampoo parecía estar soñando o de explicarle la situación a Kenichi.

-"Ah~, que hora es?, Ranma camina lentamente hacia el comedor tropezándose con uno que otro mueble "diablos, porque estoy tan.. Cansado?"(Bostezando)

-"ohaiyou, Ranma", casi se le sale el corazón al joven de la trenza por la forma en que Shampoo lo saludo, era la primera vez en que Shampoo lo saludaba en japonés, pero más importante aun… Shampoo parecía algo cansada, su pelo estaba totalmente desarreglado, de hecho lo tenía suelto sin esas bolas a los costados(no sé cómo se llaman ¬.¬)

-"Ohayou, porque estás en esas fachas, pareces cansada" el joven de la trenza desvía su mirada sonrojado.. *Maldita sea!, lo de ayer fue un sueño o no?*

"sabes.. Ranma, después de lo de ayer…"

"a… ayer?... que.. que paso ayer?" Ranma cada vez más nervioso comienza a evitar mirar fijamente a Shampoo..

"que te aparecieras en medio de la noche y rompieras el tejado, tonto"

"ah, eso" *parece que por suerte si fue un sueño… aun que… en parte me siento decepcionado *

"bien, envés de cobrarte con dinero por romper el techo… pensé que.." Shampoo hace una pausa larga..

*Je, este Shampoo no cambia, de seguro me pide una cita o algo como es* y mientras Ranma se sumergía en esas predicciones, Shampoo salta sobre el..

"sh..shampoo que haces.. no, esperaaa!* un aterrorizado Ranma no puede evitar que la chica china lo desprenda de sus vestimentas, mientras cae de espalda y Shampoo termina sobre el, y sus rostros se encuentran a 5 cm el uno del otro… "Sha.. Shampoo, no podemos hacer esto…"

Shampoo se lo mira fijamente con ojos llorosos, como suplicando, y con una voz con una mescla de sensualidad y timidez… "pero… realmente… te necesito" la expresión de Shampoo hace que Ranma se rinda a la tentación….

"esta bien,… lo hare" en ese instante el joven artista marcial cierra sus ojos y junta sus labios… *Pero… no quiero traicionar a Akane, aun así, con Shampoo así.. yo no puedo detenerme…*

Miu y Kenichi habían partido ya hace una hora del dojo y se habían reunido con algunos miembros de la alianza Shimpaku, 'Nijima, Ukita, Takeda y Kisara', la pequeña miembro de Yomi, Kushinada

-"oye, Nijima, es seguro que ella esté aquí? Después de todo ella es de Yomi y si los otros se enteran que ella es el enemigo? O si se enfrenta al escuadrón armado por estar con nosotros…"

"jaja, sería una pena que eso pasara no te parece?" *jejeje, cuando dijimos vamos a resolver algunos casos, la pequeña se intereso de inmediato*

"tu, maldito Nijima eres un demonio".. *hhmm, kushinada ya tiene esa particular aura soñadora de nuevo*

Ukita - de todas maneras, a donde vamos?

Kisara -Si, tiene razón, como resolveremos el problema?

"es Muy simple, La razón por la que los maestros de Kenichi necesitan huir es porque, la facción yami del gobierno venció a la facción anti-Yami, primero que nada necesitamos encontrar al inspector Honmaki". Nijima explica la situación como solo él puede hacerlo, bueno tal vez Nabiki Tendo y solo ella podría explicar mejor la situación "La esposa de Honmaki, Yoshie-san quiere hablar con nosotros, por cierto también soy amigo de su hija por correo, de momento es lo único que podemos hacer, desde que el inspector Honmaki está desaparecido"

Kenichi suspiro un momento… "Oh, dios, sabía que sucedería algún día pero…. Y penar que mis maestros serian buscados por la policía"…

"hohoho, me pregunto dónde estarán los otros y que estarán haciendo?" Miu parecía bastante divertida de todo el asunto, aun que el dojo se sentía solitario, todavía resultaba gracioso pensar que lo que harían los maestros para esconderse..

En ese preciso momento…

-Auxilio! Detengan a esos pervertidos!

-Se han llevado toda mi ropa interior!

-inclusive la que acabo de usar por primera vez

"jajaja, que buen botín, que buen botín!" Dos maestros de artes marciales disfrutando de los pocos placeres que tienen los viejos… si Ma kensei se encontró con Happosai de camino a la casa de su tío

"ah, cuanto tiempo hacia de que no hacíamos esto, Happi-sensei!" expreso Ma Kensei mirando a su antiguo amigo Happosai

"ah!. Que tiempos aquellos!, como los extraño, fuiste el único alumno mío que seguí todas mis indicaciones"

+++++ regresando con Kenichi y los demás ++++

Kenichi y los demás ya habían ido a la casa del inspector, más bien era una mansión..Nijima se acerca al timbre y mira a la cámara.. -"Yoshie-san, ya estamos aquí. ¿Ha regresado el inspector?"

"Nijima-san! Eres tu?, mi esposo a contactado conmigo, ¡está en peligro!" tan rápido como la esposa dijo eso…

-Quien diablos eres tu!, suéltame!-

"es la voz de inspector!"

"viene de atrás de la mansión"

Los jóvenes artistas marciales, rápidamente se dirigen para ayudar al inspector..

BANG! Inspector dispara al aire "No te muevas!, ustedes son el maldito error de esta era, no me dejare atrapar tan fácilmente!" El inspector apunta su arma hacia el hombre de Yami en frente suyo, dejando a otros dos a su espalda… pero su resistencia es inútil, GAHH!.. Uno de esos hombres lo clava con una aguja en la mano, y el inspector suelta su arma y cae ni bien cae al suelo, otro de los miembros de Yami intenta rematarle con su espada, y como salido de la nada Kenichi lo detiene y lo nada a volar de un golpe!

Kenichi se pone en posición de combate nuevamente, luego mira de reojo al inspector.. "inspector Honmaki, se encuentra bien?", *el remedio de Shampoo si que funcionó, esto al 100%*

"¿tu eres?" responde el inspector algo aturdido

Mientras Takeda, ya se une a la batalla y con rápidos jacks, ataca a su oponente antes de que este puede mover su espada -"je tal y como dijo, sensei Hakaishi Shiba-super, ahora puedo pelear con los miembros más fuertes de la división armada!" En ese momento el joven boxeador lanza una lluvia de golpes a su oponente.

Kisara no se queda atrás, sin decir palabra noquea a su oponente con hábiles patadas

"De tras del inspector!" Kenichi se mueve rápidamente para defender al inspector de su agresor, pero se encuentra demasiado lejos… es Ukita quien estaba más cerca y se lanza a salvarlo..

"mazui!"

"ellos cortaran a Ukita otra vez!" Takeda temía lo peor, pero en ese instante, la pequeña y kushinada, moviéndose como el viento, hábilmente utilizando su técnica que manipula el centro de gravedad sin tocar manda al hombre por los aires, sin que Ukita se dé cuenta

"wow que fue esa sensación? Lo derribe sin ser consiente de ello!" expreso el joven judoka..

"estas bien Ukita?" Takeda preocupado..

"jeje, no es cierto he usado uno de mis trucos" Ukita rie un poco, luego mira de reojo a Kushinada quien solo tiene en mente una frase.. 'jóvenes detectives'

Los últimos miembros de la división armada de Yami cayeron..

"Todos ustedes son unos jóvenes muy confiables!, y que pensaba que no tenia aliados" Comento Honmaki mientras sostenía su mano herida..

"Ahora entremos a la casa a curar sus heridas" Miu limpiando la herida de la mano del inspector con un pañuelo

"Y que hacemos con ellos?" pregunta Kisara mientras pone un pie sobre los enemigos caídos.." podríamos sacarles información útil si los interrogamos, o podríamos entregárselos a la policía.."

"Es inútil!, a la policía no le importa lo que hagamos!, es inútil" el inspector dijo eso adolorido, no por el dolor de su mano, sino por el de su orgullo como policía…

Hahaha.. un risa se oye tan pronto como el inspector dice eso.. todos voltean hacia la risa, son dos personas, dos hombres parados sobre un poste de los, ambos vestidos totalmente de negro, sus rostros están cubiertos, uno de los hombres tenía el pelo negro largo hasta sus rodillas, mientras que el otro más mas alto tenía el pelo de un color carmesí

"jaja. Así es, es por eso… que... van a morir"

SACK!, una aguja se clava en la frente del inspector y otra en su cuello sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Honmaki cae al suelo en silenció

"INSPECTOOOR!" Kenichi se levanta al inspector del suelo… "no.. no respira… AAAAAK!" Kenichi grita enojado…

"pagaran por esto!" Miu se lanza al ataque, dando un gran salta hasta los dos hombres recién llegados y como si se desvanecieran en el aire se pierden de vista, Miu solo alcanza a golpear el aire.. "donde se fueron!"

Ambos hombres aparecen enfrente de Kenichi y de los demás..

El hombre de pelo negro mira al otro pelirrojo.. y con su voz suave, pero masculina.. "Ma Luan, encárgate de los chicos, yo me divertiré con las chicas..",

Luan lo mira bien durante unos segundos.. "Está bien Noir, pero.. asegúrate de dejarme algo de diversión…", tan rápido como Noir asiente, ambos son atacados por todos los lados… Kenichi lanza una patada al rostro de Luan al tiempo Takeda lanza una lluvia de golpes al abdomen, Luan detiene la patada de Kenichi con una mano y todos y cada uno de los golpes de Takeda.

"i… imposible!" Takeda en shock

Por otro lado, Kisara y Miu se centran en atacar al hombre de pelo largo, Miu lanza sus veloces patadas como si estuviera si fueran plumas danzando en el aire, mientras que Kisara como un gato salvaje ataca con las suyas.. Noir esquiva sin problemas como si conociera de memoria los movimientos de ambas… Luego ataca con su puño a una gran velocidad, Kisara apenas lo esquiva, su ropa queda desgarrada, y mientras Noir vuelve a dar un segundo golpe, Miu da un salto "Patada Furinji!" BAMAA!:. el suelo fue destruido por el ataque de Miu sin embargo Noir escapo sin problemas y luego da una patada al lugar donde aterrizo Miu.. esta por reflejo salta esquivando la patada BAAMM! . la patada de Noir deja un gran hueco en la pared del edificio cercano..

"Ya viste eso! Ese agujero es del tamaño de un auto bus!" comento Kisara impactada

"nuestro enemigo es un maestro!, no hay duda!" Miu afirmo

"maldición! Son muy fuertes, no podemos ni golpearlos!" se quejo Takeda mientras recobraba el aliento…

"jaja.. si que son débiles.." Luan rio antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y voltear a mirar a Noir.. "oye, no las mates, Quiero jugar con la chica de pechos planos después de matar a estos inútiles..

"a quien llamas pecho plano!" Kisara sonrojada lanza una piedra hacia Luan, este la esquiva.. BAM!..

"oye, de que lado estas!" se quejo Takeda quien había recibido la piedra con su cabeza..

"lo siento", Kisara se disculpo, y se distrajo…

"ya eres mía!" Noir se acerca totalmente a Kisara, coloca su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza de Kisara, y con la derecha le manosea el trasero, al tiempo en que une sus labios a los de la joven…

Miu mira impactada, con so rostro sonrojado… y una vena aparece en la cabeza de Ukita..

De pronto las piernas de Kisara pierden fuerzas y esta cae ligeramente.. Noir pasa su mano por cierta parte intima de Kisara y la toca por sobre la ropa…

"jaja, que linda, se mojo solo por un beso… Luan, Tienes suerte, parece que es una virgen…" comento Noir

"Hmm, no puedo esperar para probarla" comento Luan… mientras esquivaba otro golpe de Kenichi..

A Ukita no le gusto la acción de Noir, y salta hacia el.. "Maldito! Pagaras por esto!", lamentablemente para este, Noir lo alcanzo con golpe al rostro.. BAAAMB, Ukita se estrella contra una pared y queda inconsciente..

"Ukita!", Kisara recupera las fuerzas y ataca nuevamente con Furia.. moviendo se como un gato.. "NYAAA" Kisara maulló mientras entraba en su estado de gato, Luan volteo a verla algo nervioso..

"Idiotas! Que están haciendo, Huyamos!" Nijima grita desde una esquina bien alejada…

"no podemos Huir!" contesto Kenichi *si huimos nos casaran uno por uno y será el fin* pensó el discípulo del Ryosanpaku para si..

"bien, es hora de matarlos" tan pronto como luan dijo eso se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Takeda.. y..

"ESPERAAAAAAAA!". Takeda grita levantando la mano..

"que?, no me digas que vas a suplicar por tu vida?" Luan bromeo..

"nada de eso, solo quiero pelear más cómodo… Takeda se quita la camisa dejando ver el equipo especial de entrenamiento que traía puesto..

"estabas peleando con eso puesto?" pregunto luan..

"para tu desgracia si" ataca a una gran velocidad tan pronto como se quita su equipo, Kenichi también duplica su velocidad, pero luan no parece tener problemas para esquivarlos… BAAAMB; Luan los patea a amos mandándolos a volar varios metros..

"esto no está funcionando!" Grita Takeda, en eso Kenichi le dice algo al oído, en eso Kenichi se acerca a Luan.. kenichi al frente a menos de 1 metro y Takeda a tras a la misma distancia..

"no importa lo que hagan, no lo graran na.."

"Auto Rythm!" "Mubyoshi!" ambos atacan a la vez con sus ataques mas fuertes… pero..

"Imposible!"

"los paro, a ambos!"

Tanto Kenichi como Takeda quedaron sorprendidos

"supongo, que esos fueron sus ataques más fuertes, en ese caso"

"AAAACKKK!":. Kenichi y Takeda gimen de dolor mientras ambos vuelan a varios metros de distancia..

"se acabo" Tan pronto como Luan dijo eso..

Tactactactactac.

"que es eso? Un helicóptero?" Luan mira al cielo.. y..

"He venido a ayudarlo, Mi comandante Nijima!" Sieg decencia del cielo en un para caídas, una entrada como solo el podría hacer Desciende rápidamente a su lado también desciende Freya en su paracaídas

"Espera, realmente voy a hacer esto?" se pregunto en voz alta el joven del sumo Thor,

"no es necesario, podemos bajarte con una cuerda en la terraza de ese edificio.." comento la joven que estaba a sulado lista para cerrar la puerta del helicóptero..

"no, no puedo hacerlo!, debo saltar por todos los hombres obesos del mundo!" Thor salta torpemente..

"Parece que Thor se está desviando" comento Freya

"no, está regresando, gracias a la corriente de aire"

Luan ignora a los paracaidistas y se dispone a ir hacia Nijima..

"Ayudame Sieg!" Grita Nijima aterrado, y tan pronto como oye eso Sieg se suelta de su paracaídas

"voy para allá mi señor demonio!" Sieg gira en el aire como un trompo, al principio parecía que iba a funcionar pero.. BAAAM, el músico se estrella contra el pavimento..

Luan se acerca levemente.. "hmm, sigues vivo?" y tan pronto como dice eso Sieg se levanta como regresando de la muerte..

"para convertirme en la espada de mi adorado señor demonio… Yo Sieg, Aceptare cualquier castigo!" el compositor inmortal se levanta rápidamente y ataca a gran velocidad

"No estas solo sieg!" Takeda se pone en posición de combate nuevamente

"Si atacamos todos juntos estoy seguro que lograremos golpearlo al menos una vez" agrego Kenichi colocándose en posición de combate

"Ahaha, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme" y tan pronto como Luan dijo eso.. "AAAK.. que está pasando, quien apago el sol?"

"Valla, eso si que fue suerte".. Dijo Kenichi con alivio

"si, quien esperaría que Thor aterrizara sobre este arrogante engreído." Agrego Takeda

"La alianza Shinpaku a vencido.. LALAAA" Sieg se puso a cantar..

"jeje, no fue nada" Thor rió rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza..

"tu maldito culo gordo, sal de encima!" Luan se quejo, *esta muy pesado!*

"aquien llamas culo gordo!, por el honor de todos los hombres obesos del mundo, te castigare!" Thor comienza a moverse, para aplicar mas peso..

"AAAAK! Maldito gordo me estas aplastando!"

"que no estoy gordo!. Llevó puesto una armadura de carne!" Thor pone mas presión al decir esto.. crack..

"Maldito gordo! Mira lo que has hecho! Sabes cuánto me costó comprarme esta remera!"

"no se ni me importa!, afeminado!"

Tan pronto como Thor dijo esa palabra, Luan comenzó a desprender un aura asesina…

"Wow! Que es este inmenso ki!" pensó Kenichi en voz alta.. Luan se levanto mandando a volar a Thor…

"ahora si voy en serio!"

En ese instante, Kenichi, Sieg y Takeda atacan al mismo tiempo, pero Luan esta vez no esquiva ningún golpe, esta vez, el ataca también.. AAAAKK!.. los tres salen volando como reciben cientos de impactos por segundo… Luan sonríe maliciosamente… su ropa destrozada por culpa de Thor deja ver su masculino cuerpo perfectamente formado.. "no hay nadie… que pueda vencerme"

Cof..cof.. Kenichi tose un poco y observa a Thor atacando a Luan.. "no lo Hagas es peligroso!"

Thor no escucho a Kenichi y fue con todo. Luan se quedo quieto hasta el último segundo.. Luego sonrió maliciosamente… "Mubyoshi!"

AAAKK… Thor grita de dolor como recibe el potente golpe.. .. y queda inconsciente

"no.. no puede ser!" Kenichi queda en shock al ver como la técnica que invento es utilizada por otro para dañar a sus amigos..

Mientras Miu, Kisara y Freya, seguían peleando contra Noir, Kisara gira en el aire para lanzar una patada al rostro, mientras que Miu se concentra en atacar las Piernas.. Noir da un paso al frente para evitarlo pero Freya ataca al abdomen con su palo, *lo hicimos!* pensaron las tres al instante en que el palo se acercaba al abdomen de Noir.. pero esta extiende su dedo índice y.. CRACK! El palo se deshace al contacto..

"no.. pude ser.." tan pronto como Freya murmuro eso, Noir lanzo una lluvia de golpes dejando fuera de combate a Freya..

"Freya!" Kisara pierde la calma y ataca sin pensar, lo cual ocasiona que reciba cientos de golpes en un segundo y queda fuera de combate..

*oh no!, Kisara y Freya fueron derrotadas, y no creo poder hacer nada sola contra alguien tan fuerte, Kenichi y los demás también fueron derrotados… pero no puedo huir, si tan solo ellos pudieran moverse…* Miu piensa en una forma de salir de esta situación por no se le ocurre nada..

"jeje.. solo quedamos tu y yo" Noir, sonrió maliciosamente… sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras caminaba hacia Miu..

"de..detente! o no me contendré!" Miu grita intentando intimidar a su oponente pero no funciona..

"Hora de jugar" Como un rayo Noir se mueve hacia Miu y presiona varios puntos de presión en su cuerpo..

"UHHAAA, que.. que me haz hecho!" Miu queda paralizada instantáneamente y cae al suelo…

"No sería divertido si estas inconsciente mientras yo disfruto, por eso te he paralizado…" Noir besa a Miu en los labios.. mientras le toca los pechos..

Luan ya había dejado inconsciente a Kenichi y los demás.. asique se acerco a ver como Noir manoseaba a Miu. *creo que tome la decisión equivocada* Pensó Luan al ver la escena

"KYAA, detente!, no… NO LO HAGAS!" Miu llora y grita, pero no se detiene..

"no armes tanto escándalo, apenas empieza la diversión…" arranca la camisa de Miu, comienza a besar sus pechos, y a chuparlos.. luego la besa nuevamente..y luego va besando su cuello y va bajando hasta llegar hasta a bajo…

"DETENTE!" Miu grita desesperada, intentando defenderse, pero todo es inútil su cuerpo no responde,

Noir sonríe "eres tan linda cuando lloras desesperada… pero vas a ver que esto te va a gustar… Noir mete su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Miu, luego acerca su lengua a la oreja de la misma..

"DETENTEEEE! De landa una patada casi golpea a Noir quien la esquiva en el ultimo segundo…

Kenichi mira a Noir con fieros ojos… "NUNKA VUELVAS A TOCAR A MIU!" Kenichi arde de ira… pero Noir no se ve intimidado,

"apártate, no te matare a ti primero"… amenazó Noir mientras de la nada sacaba una espada

"no Lo hare! Protegeré a Miu con mi propia vida!".. Kenichi una vez más mostrando su determinación

"hazlo, en esas condiciones no harás ninguna diferencia… además, si lo haces puede que te perdone la vida, te daré diez segundos para decidir" …

"exactamente que es esa mujer para ti?, si nos la dejas, y puede que te dejemos violarla también…" agrego Luan

Kenichi cerró sus ojos y permaneció inmóvil..

"se acabo el tiempo" Noir se lanzo al ataque, listo para decapitar al joven discípulo…. Quien en los últimos segundos… abrí sus ojos.. Noir se detuvo..

"No dejare que le hagan daño a Miu, porque… ELLA ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI!.. POR QUE LA AMO!" Kenichi se jugó el todo por el todo, grito esas palabras colocando su corazón al descubierto…. Miu se pone roja como un tomate al ori eso…

"fu, que tontería.." como dijo eso Noir reanudo su ataque… Kenichi cerró sus ojos..

"Kuku.. HAHAHAHA.. " repentinamente Noir comenzó a reír, Luan también rió…

"que?, que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Kenichi confundido..

"eso fue muy cursi!" comento luan entre risas..

"Kenichi ser tan lindo!" exclamo Noir con una voz sumamente femenina… luego sigui riendo..

"esa voz… no me digas que"

"correcto!" Noir dejo caer su cabello negro al suelo… que era en realidad una peluca..mostrando su singular pelo purpura…y también se quito las vendas que utilizaba para apretar sus pechos..

"Shampoo!, entonces el chico pelirrojo"

"asi es, soy yo" Ranma se quito la peluca también…

"pero, no entiendo, por que?, por que mataron al inspector!" grito Kenichi hecho un manojo de nervios

"no está muerto, solo en un estado vegetativo..! Ranma retiro las gujas incrustadas en el inspector.. Causando que este despertara..

Miu presiona un punto en la frente de Miu y esta logra moverse nuevamente, y luego hace lo mismo con las otras chicas…

Por su lado Ranma, también, despertó a Thor y los demás..

5 min más tarde, todos estaban sentados..

"Nos estuvieron engañando todo este tiempo!" Takeda en tono molesto..

"no puedo creer que lo hisieran!" Miu también estaba molesta..

"la verdad yo tampoco puedo creer que hiciéramos esto" comento Ranma recordando lo que paso en el dojo..

Flash back.. (nota, esto Ranma solo lo recuerda, NO se lo cuenta a los demás)

"sabes.. Ranma, después de lo de ayer…"

"a… ayer?... que.. que paso ayer?" Ranma cada vez más nervioso comienza a evitar mirar fijamente a Shampoo..

"que te aparecieras en medio de la noche y rompieras el tejado, tonto"

"ah, eso" *parece que por suerte si fue un sueño… aun que… en parte me siento decepcionado *

"bien, envés de cobrarte con dinero por romper el techo… pensé que.." Shampoo hace una pausa larga..

*Je, este Shampoo no cambia, de seguro me pide una cita o algo como es* y mientras Ranma se sumergía en esas predicciones, Shampoo salta sobre el..

"sh..shampoo que haces.. no, esperaaa!* un aterrorizado Ranma no puede evitar que la chica china lo desprenda de sus vestimentas, mientras cae de espalda y Shampoo termina sobre el, y sus rostros se encuentran a 5 cm el uno del otro… "Sha.. Shampoo, no podemos hacer esto…"

Shampoo se lo mira fijamente con ojos llorosos, como suplicando, y con una voz con una mescla de sensualidad y timidez… "pero… realmente… te necesito" la expresión de Shampoo hace que Ranma se rinda a la tentación….

"esta bien,… lo hare" en ese instante el joven artista marcial cierra sus ojos y junta sus labios en posición..… *Pero… no quiero traicionar a Akane, aun así, con Shampoo así.. yo no puedo detenerme…*

"eh? Que paso?" Ranma abre los ojos como el beso de Shampoo nunca llego.. solo para notar que esta ya no estaba sobre el…

"que haces, Ranma? Apresúrate y ponte la ropa que te puse ahí, Shampoo le señala una remera negra, un pantalón negro, una peluca y una mascara…

*que clase de juegos pervertidos piensa jugar?* pensó Ranma antes de tomar a Shampoo por los hombros… "Shampoo si vamos a hacer esto, creo que seria si…"..

"Perdon?" Shampoo no entendiendo lo que Ranma quería decir…

Ranma se acerca y le susurra al oído y… SPLASH; el joven de la trenza se lleva una buena bofetada…

"pero, que!, por que me pegas!, pensé que eso era lo que querías hacer!" se quejo Ranma mientras acariciaba su mejilla roja por la bofetada..

Shampoo lo mira de reojo… "Ranma Hentai! Shampoo quería que Ranma le ayude con una broma, nada mas.."…

"perdón?" Ranma se puso blanco en ese momento… luego paso a rojo carmesí por la vergüenza…

Shampoo al notar esto, dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro.. "Shampoo le contara a Akane lo que Ranma estaba pensando hacer con Shampoo" tan pronto como Shampoo dijo eso Ranma volvió a ponerse blanco del miedo…

"hihihi.. Ranma baka"..Shampoo abandona la sala riendo pícaramente, por la expresión de Ranma, antes de pensar.. *Shampoo tonta, porque no aprovechar la oportunidad" Shampoo se deprimió un poco, pero se recupero rápidamente… como Ranma salió corriendo detrás de ella..

"espera! Shampoo! No se lo digas a Akane, haré lo que quieras!" Ranma desesperado..

"No quiero!, Shampoo le dirá a Akane, para que castigue al chico pervertido!" Shampoo comienza a saltar de techo en techo, Ranma la persigue intentando detenerla…

"Shampoo! Por favor, haré lo que me pidas, saldré contigo en una cita!" Ranma intenta nuevamente..

"No ser suficiente!, Shampoo quiere mas!" Shampoo le enseña la lengua a Ranma antes de volver a correr…

"entonces, dime que quieres!"… Ranma desesperado intenta nuevamente, esta vez provocando que Shampoo bajara nuevamente al patio del dojo Ryosampaku.

"uf menos mal" suspiro Ranma, mientras la joven amazona se acerca lentamente… y acerca su boca a su oído..

"lo que Shampoo quiere, es… un.. hijo de Airein!" Tan pronto como Shampoo le susurra eso al joven de la trenza este se desmaya….

Fin de flashback..

Kenichi y Takeda miran fijamente a Ranma.. *no puedo creer que este tipo sea mas fuerte que yo *piensan para si..

" Pero tenían que ir tan lejos?" se quejo Kisara, mientras tocaba sus labios..

"bueno tenia que simular una batalla real" Dijo Ranma solo para recibir la mirada asesina de Miu y Kisara..

"pero aun así fue muy cruel" se quejó Kenichi

"puede ser, pero Kenichi realmente me sorprendió, que suerte tienes Miu, yo que quería robarte a Kenichi.. pero el está muy enamorado de ti! " ante eso Kenichi se puso rojo como un tomate recordando sus palabras, al igual que Miu…

Por otro lado, el comentario de Shampoo causo que Ranma lanzara una mirada asesina a Kenichi, aun que no sabía por qué…

"pero hay todavía un asunto que no podemos dejar sin solucionar" Kisara de repente interrumpió…

-"que? De que hablas?" pregunto Shampoo sintiendo como tres chicas la miraban con ojos asesinos..

"no importa si era una prueba o no… eso no justifica que nos tocaras de esa forma…"dijeron al unisono Freya, Miu y Kisara..

"ejem, bueno es que yo..esperen que hacen.. Kyaaaa!".. . Freya sostiene a Shampoo de los brazos mientras, Miu toca los pechos de Shampoo… Kisara no se queda atrás… los aprestan.. y los frotan.,..

"kYAA, me .. me hacen cosquillas.. ya suéltenme.. Chicas pervertidas!"… ese último comentario le costó a Shampoo gran parte de su vestimenta.. Esta vez Freya manoseo el trasero de Shampoo, Mientras Miu manoseaba enérgicamente ambos pechos de Miu que estaban totalmente desnudos.. por otro lado Kisara toco esa zona privada de Shampoo.. por sobre la ropa claro esta…(en venganza)

Las chicas continuaron tocando a Shampoo por varios minutos más sin darse cuenta de que había cinco chicos con hemorragia nasal mirándolas con agua en la boca… (Takeda, Kenichi, Ukita, Thor, y Sieg aun que este último no babeaba)

Por otro lado, cierto demonio alienígeno estaba siendo golpeado por Ranma… "ni se te ocurra volver a filmar!" se quejo Ranma mientras rompía la cámara de Nijima…

Kushinada quien se había mantenido al margen de la pelea, estaba mirando fijamente a los cinco chicos con hemorragia nasal como diciéndoles "Pervertidos"

Pero todo tiene un final, y no tardo en alguien se percate de las miradas lujuriosas…"Que están mirando!" como Kisara… manda a volar a todos los chicos fuera de la habitación, incluyendo Ranma y Nijima..

Las cosas se ponen serias, cuando los chicos fueron expulsados… Kenichi, Sieg, Thor, Ukita y Takeda miran fijamente a Ranma…

"que.. Porque me miran así?" pregunta Ranma retrocediendo un paso…

"dinos Ranma, cuanto de tu fuerza utilizaste para pelear con nosotros?" Pregunto Takeda

"bueno, la verdad, yo diría que … como el 5 %, o tal vez un 10 %" Ranma contesto sin animo..

"wow, esos es increíble!, vea como lo vea, a pesar de estar en nuestra edad, la diferencia entre nosotros es impresionante!" agrego Thor

"Tu debes ser lo que se considera como un prodigio" Comento Ukita..

"gracias, pero… realmente estas habilidades, las obtuve con mucho esfuerzo, tuve que pasar por entrenamientos inhumanos y humillantes" Ranma intentando no parecer muy arrogante…

"hmm, suena como a Kenichi" Comento Takeda no muy convencido.. "bueno, con la diferencia que tu si tienes talento"… ese último comentario fue como un cuchillo al corazón de Kenichi.. quien se limito a decir..

"lo siento, pero que clases de entrenamientos?" Kenichi nunca pensó que se arrepentiría de preguntar eso…

"bien, a los 6, me obligaron a permanecer 72 horas en el agua congelada de invierno, a los 7 me arrojaron de un edificio de 50 pisos, dos meses mas tarde, me arrojaron varias rocas de 2 toneladas hasta quedar inconsciente, caminar por fuego.. me ataron de pies a cabezas con pescado crudo y me arrojaron a un pozo lleno de gatos salvajes.., a los ocho, me arrojaron de un edificio de 100 pisos, me obligaron a pelear con lobos salvajes, luego a los 10 tuve que pelear con tigres, leones, un oso, emm, déjame ver.. a también quitar castañas del fuego, y luego pirañas del agua… y después vencer al príncipe dragon, al dios fénix y luego…"

"yaya.. es suficiente, ya no quiero saber!" Kenichi nunca pensó que había un alma que soportara entrenamientos peores que los de sus maestros.

Por otro lado, Takeda estaba algo incrédulo, mientras Sieg, estaba componiendo una canción con los latidos del corazón de Ranma mientras contaba su triste infancia…y Thor, bueno, Thor se alegraba de que siempre tuvo algo para comer…

"diablos!, creo que el precio a ser un maestro a los 16 años, es demasiado alto!" comento Ukita..

"Aun que lo peor que me ha pasado es esto…" Ranma toma un balde de agua fría salido de la nada y SPWASH.. se lo derrama sobre su cabeza, convirtiendo se así, de un apuesto joven de pelo negro, a una diosa pelirroja súper sexy..

En ese instante, Takeda, Ukita, Thor, Sieg, se quedaron boquiabiertos…

"si, esa es la expresión de tonto que la mayoría hace" bromeo Ranma-chan antes de explicarles lo de la maldición de Jusenkyo.. "…así que, todo es culpa de la maldición de la chica ahogada"

En eso se acerca Takeda.. Boing…"So.. Son Reales!" exclamo mientras apretaba nuevamente, el pecho de la pelirroja, quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.. Pronto Ukita y Thor y Sieg se unieron "espera, Pero, realmente cambio por completo?" se pregunto Takeda,

en eso Kisara aparece de la nada… "solo hay una forma de saberlo!" Kisara toca la entrepierna de la pelirroja.. "realmente, no está!" exclama ella.. … en ese instante a Ranma le estaba por estallar una arteria del enojo…

SWASH! Shampoo derrama agua caliente a Ranma-chan, y vuelve a ser hombre… Kisara toca el pecho de Ranma… "Increíble!, realmente cambia completamente… pero" en ese momento Kisara hace lo impensable.. le baja los pantalones…

"waaw!" Shampoo

"increíble!" Kisara

"es enorme!" Freya

Comentaron las chicas, excepto Kushinada quien tenía los ojos tapados por Shampoo y Miu que no dijo nada, solo se tapo los ojos, dejando espacio entre sus dedos para poder ver..

A Ranma le salió una vena en la cabeza… "Dejen de Jugar por mi cuerpo!" el grito con ira del joven de la trenza hace que las chicas se aparten Rápidamente…

"maldición! Es increíble! Desvergonzadas!" Grito Ranma sonrojado, mientras de un salto llega al techo de un edificio cercano… "me voy a mi casa!"

"Oye, no era para tanto" Dijo Kenichi mientras miraba al joven de la trenza desaparecer..

"encerio?" pregunto Shampoo mientras se acerco a Kenichi.. SWASH

"Por qué Hiciste eso!" se quejo Kenichi-chan.. y la escena se repitió nuevamente…

**Fin del cap. 3 "próximo Capitulo, Karate vs Todo vale!, El Centésimo dan Sakaki Shio vs Saotome Ranma" ; seguido de, Un harén para Kenichi, ¿tal vez?**

Uf, es difícil manejar tantos personajes… es te fic agota toda mi energía…. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado…

De momento, estos primeros capítulos son más bien para introducir a los personajes en la historia, espero hacer algo más elaborado.. y Ecchi en el próximo cap…XD


End file.
